The First Date
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: This was a commissioned work on DA. What happens when Prussia over thinks about how his date will go? Will Spain be of any help?


Prussia x Italy

The First Date

~Gilbert's and Ludwig's House~

Gilbert paced back and forth. He bit his lip and fidgeted with his fingers. His mind was wracked with several possibilities of what to do and what could go wrong. His stomach churned with unease. His brother, Ludwig, watched as he paced around the room in front of him. He tried ignoring him by reading one of his books. He cleared his throat several times and tried looking away from Gilbert every time he passed by. He slammed his book down on the table next to him.

"Will you stop it?" Ludwig roared. Gilbert jumped and stared at his brother with wide red eyes. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, West…" He said, shaking his head. "I'll go think somewhere else."

Gilbert quickly left the living room and ran towards his room. He trudged towards his bed and plopped down on it with a sigh. He looked out of the window as he adjusted himself. The sky looked so beautiful; midday and still that gorgeous shade of blue. He flipped over onto his back and looked at a few text messages on his phone. A few minutes later, it buzzed and he read the message. He sighed in relief and ran out of his room to meet his friend.

~Another part of town~

"Thanks for meeting up with me, Antonio." Gilbert laughed as he sat down.

"De nada." Antonio smiled. "What can I do for you, amigo?"

"Well…" Gilbert stammered. He looked at his fingers as he thought about what to say.

"I want… I want to talk Feliciano out somewhere…" He gulped.

"Why so nervous?" Antonio laughed. He looked at his friend and shook his head.

"Uh… What or where did you have in mind?" He smiled.

"It's… uh…" Gilbert's face contorted into a confused look as he tried to determine what it was he was going to say. "I really don't know."

"Maybe think about that before asking him?" Antonio smiled.

Antonio and Gilbert started throwing around a few ideas. Gilbert nodded at a few of them and Antonio started to give out a few more ideas to each one he liked… then went into an unnecessary amount of detail for a few others. Gilbert shook his head in embarrassment as Antonio rambled on about them.

Nearby, someone was listening in to what they were talking about. He snuck over to a table near them and pretended to be preoccupied with something as he eavesdropped. Antonio looked over and noticed the man. He smiled and held his finger to his lips as he looked at Gilbert. Gilbert watched as Antonio surprise attacked the man.

"Che palle!" The man screamed. "Get off me!"

"Come on, Lovi!" Antonio laughed. "You need to relax!"

"Never!" Lovino cried out and bashed his head against Antonio's jaw. Antonio stumbled back as he tried to ease the pain. Lovino stood up and tried to make a run for it, only to be stopped by Gilbert. Gilbert ran after him and jumped for him, grabbing his legs and making him fall on his face.

"LEMMEGO!" Lovino screamed as he squirmed in his chair. Gilbert and Antonio felt exhausted as they tried to tie up Lovino.

"What're you doing here, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"I wasn't spying on you!" Lovino said and looked away from them.

"Then why were you hiding?" Gilbert said, tilting his head.

Lovino tried to think of something but instead screamed some more as he tried to free himself. A moment later, Gilbert and Antonio started to freak out as they saw Feliciano, Gilbert's boyfriend. Lovino gave them a curious look and looked behind him too see his brother.

"Fratello!" Lovino cried out. "Help me!"

Feliciano looked at them and ran towards his brother. Gilbert and Antonio laughed at Lovino's dismay as Feliciano hugged him. He looked over and jumped on Gilbert. Gilbert laughed nervously as he hugged him. Antonio laughed at the cuteness of the pair.

"Lookin' cute there, Gilbert." Antonio laughed. Gilbert shot him a look and smiled at Feliciano.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Feliciano asked.

"We were… uh…" Gilbert gulped.

"They were talking about where to take you for a date!" Lovino smirked.

"You wanna go on a date, Gilbert?" Feliciano smiled.

"Well… I... uh… um…" Gilbert blushed and was at a loss for words.

"I'd love to go anywhere with you!" Feliciano cheered. His grip on Gilbert tightened and Gilbert felt relieved. He hugged Feliciano back and pecked his forehead.

"And Fratello and Big Brother Antonio can join too!" Feliciano smiled.

"That's a great idea, Feli!" Antonio smiled.

"Don't drag me in this!" Lovino cried out.

~A few days later~

Gilbert and Antonio chattered as they neared the Vargas' house. They wore their casual clothes and tried to calm down from all the nerves that taunted them. Once they got to the house, Antonio rang the doorbell and waited for the brothers to come out.

"Who's there?" Lovino said as he opened the door. He looked at the pair and sighed. "It's only you." He started to close the door when Antonio intervened and whispered something in the Italian's ear. The next moment Lovino's face was as red as one of his tomatoes.

Gilbert didn't want to know what Antonio had said but decided that it was enough to make Lovino at least shut up for a while. Feliciano ran out and saw Antonio teasing Lovino. He looked around and saw Gilbert and ran over to him for another hug.

"Ready to go?" Feliciano asked.

"Whenever you are." Gilbert smiled.

They looked over at Antonio and Lovino. Antonio was having too much fun teasing Lovino and making his face turn into the color of the Spanish Flag. Gilbert whistled and got the Spaniard's attention. Gilbert nodded his head back and Antonio laughed as he got up.

"You sure are bossy today." He laughed as Lovino ran to his side.

The group went on their way to enjoy the craziness that the night would offer. Lovino was still against the double date idea that his brother offered but enjoyed his time with Antonio nonetheless. Gilbert felt relaxed as he enjoyed his time with Feliciano and felt ridiculous as he thought about how stupid it was that he was freaking out before.


End file.
